


Frustrated

by CeCeWrites



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Can also be found on my tumblr, F/M, Ice Play, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeCeWrites/pseuds/CeCeWrites
Summary: Erik is a different type of lover than you were use to. One day, it's just too much. Or is it?





	Frustrated

You’ll never understand how you got here. Exhausted, mentally and physically. You were crouching in the closet, careful not to make too much noise as you settled behind the many clothes. The heavy footsteps, followed your name echoing through the house in that deep baritone that was once charming, now menacing. You covered your mouth to quiet your breathing.

The door opened painstakingly slow and you pressed farther back against the closet. You heard him walk in through the side door, your name almost like a little prayer on lips. When he stopped in front of the closet and saw him crouch down slowly to face your through the cracks.

“I know you’re in there, baby girl. I can hear you, hell, I can even  _ smell  _ you. All this bullshit you pullin’ is really pissin’ me off. But since you’re usually Daddy’s good girl, and this is the first time in a while you’ve been acting like this, Imma give you till the count of five to come out. Sound fair, princess? If you don’t ...there will be consequences.”

You heart was pounding in your chest, you wanted to come out, but was too scared to. When he counted to four, he got up, and went out of your view. You heard the door shut and waited a long time before cracking the door open. You crawled out slowly and began to make a run for it to the guest bedroom, trying hard to keep your steps light.

A scream ripped its way out of you as you fell on your front and proceeded to be dragged backwards. The cold hardwood grazing your naked body. Strong hands gripped your ankles and flipped you over. “Baby girl, I thought I told you there was no running from me?” He spread your legs and pressed your knees to your chest, “All that chasin’ has Daddy hungry.” With that, his head disappeared between your legs.

From the first day you met him, you knew he was bad for you. Between that cocky smirk, and swagger about him, you just knew. But those were also your greatest weaknesses and with his constant chasing you, you reluctantly gave him your number. You never expected him to text you, but he did at precisely at 10:34 pm, not that you were paying attention or anything. You responded back and was surprised at how easily the conversation flowed between the two of you. It wasn’t long before you were setting up the first date.

It was a nice little restaurant in the center of town, and he was an absolute gentleman the whole night. Opened doors, payed the bill, complimented you on more than your body. All in all he was perfect. You should have known it was a trap. 

The first few times you had sex with him it was rather normal. He ate your pussy, you sucked his dick and y’all had one or two rounds. But after he cuffed you, that’s when it all really started changing. He started giving you multiple orgasms, eating you till you had to  _ beg  _ him to stop, he kept drawing out his nut just to keep pounding that pussy, putting you in whichever position he pleased. He started being more dominant in and out the bedroom. You really should have left, but, you couldn’t. No man has been able to make you feel as amazing as Erik has, they just couldn’t handle all your curves.

It wasn’t all bad though, he was an excellent boyfriend. He made sure you wanted for nothing and he always made sure you spoke to him about what was on your mind and he actually listened- when it wasn’t about the sex. He finally confided in you that it was an outlet for him. He had done some things in the past that he was not proud of and he just needed an alternative release. And what better way than to make a fine ass woman,  _ his  _ fine ass woman, nut. You could respect that just as long as he could space it. You do like to walk straight for you day-to-day living. He told you he would make an effort to try.

He was good on his word. He always checked his temper before coming home to you, boxing at the gym a bit to expel his anger. He always made sure you were good before doing another sexual activity. It was all good. Till it wasn’t. 

Erik came home one night, and you could already see the steam rising off of him. You backed away from him to get out of his way when he came your way. He set his wallet, keys, phone, and gym bag on the table. You watched the Wakandan pull out a cup and grab some ice from the freezer, then your eyes followed as he went to the cabinets to pull out the whiskey. You carefully inhaled when he turned to you, eyes blazing and the cup in his hand.

He beckoned you over with a curl of his finger, you swallowed and slowly made your way to him. You stopped a step or two away from him. From there, you could see the dangerous glint in his eye, causing you to start to step back. Faster than a whip, Erik had an arm around you and pulled you body-to-body with him. Your boyfriend downed his drink and kissed you hard on the mouth. You were still tense, but you couldn’t help to moan when he squeezed your ass. He kissed you for a while, his hands exploring what he could reach. When you were finally dazed, he undid your jeans, pulled them and your panties down, and bent you over the counter, helping you step out of them.

“Erik! We can’t-,” he smacked your ass, telling you to shut up.

You heard the sound of liquid being poured, and the clink of glass touching counter. You heard him swallow and could already anticipate what was next. You felt his hands on your thighs and you tried to prepare yourself mentally. The first flick of his tongue on your lips jolted you, causing you to jerk. He didn’t make a sound, just went back to work. He spread your lips and took a long lick from your clit to your hole, making you moan for him. He kept going till you were drenched, always stopping when you were close to orgasm, making your clit sensitive. The clink of the glass shocked you since you thought he was long done with it. His hand smacked your ass once more and dived back in. But something was off this time.

His tongue was cold, and something more cold and solid circled your entrance. You bucked, trying your hardest to get away. He pulled you back, working the tip of the crescent shaped ice in. You moaned, practically begging him to let you cum. He pulled the ice away and focused on your clit, and soon, you came, shaking and sobbing, tired beyond belief. You rested against the counter and asked if you could lay down.

He squeezed your soft sides, “you thought we was done, baby girl? Take your shirt off.”

You turned to look at him, the adrenaline rushing through you. “But, Erik,” you started.

His head cocked back, and an eyebrow raised, “who?”

“Daddy, I don’t know if I can do this again.”

“You can. Now, be a good girl and do what I told you,” he demanded, tightening his grip on you.

You slowly raised the shirt up, bit by bit, and he loosened his hold just slightly to help. When you took too long taking the shirt off, he grabbed the bottom and lifted it off your head. You took the opportunity to run and hide.

“Baby girl, come back here, now.”

You ignored him, your coochie quivering and legs shaking. You knew he would find you, but you just needed a break. He boomed behind you, threatening to spank your ass, fuck you till you passed out, not let you come for weeks. And honestly, the last part didn’t sound too bad.

But you hid anyway, only to be captured and pressed to the floor with your knees to your chest. He began to lick and eat you like a madman. As if it was his final meal. “Damn, princess. It’s been an hour and you’re still drippin’ wet for me. Don’t worry, baby girl. I don’t mind drowning.”

You tried to push his head away, but all you got were smacks to your inner thighs, and another orgasm. And one more after that, because the way he was rubbing at your clit, and the way his face screamed lust and danger, and how wet his lower face was, just set you off.

He fingered you for a bit, “I didn’t even have to do anything that time, baby girl. Pinch those pretty nipples for me, princess.” You did as he asked, happy that they weren’t sore.

“Don’t worry, princess. Those will get some love, too. In a lil bit, baby.”

You whined, letting go of your nipples and trying to scoot back. At first, you thought he let you go, only to find out he was pulling out his dick from his gym shorts. Your poor kitty twitched at the sight, and he chuckled.

“You keep saying you can’t take no more, but your pussy saying something else. She gonna purr  _ all  _ night for me.” With that said, he pushed into you, causing your mouth to fall open and your eyes to roll back. “Yeah, you definitely like that, baby girl. Let’s see if I can get the sounds to match.” He slowly rocked into you at first, his single kind moment. And then he started pounding into you. He leaned down to bring a nipple in his mouth, his hand playing with your other breast, switching up occasionally. Causing you to hiss and push at his lower stomach.

“Move your hand, baby girl.”

You shook your head, your voice not cooperating.

He growled lowly at you, smacking at your thighs harshly, making you grab at them instead. He took the chance to flip you over, positioning you with your face to the floor and ass high in the air. “Now, since you wanna use your hands so much, get to rubbin’ at that clit for me. Say ‘yes, Daddy.’”

You repeated it too him and reluctantly brought a hand to your clit, hissing at the slight pain. You softly and slowly rubbed at it.

Erik leaned over and bit at your neck. He threateningly whispered in your ear, “if you don’t rub at your clit like you mean it, I’m going to force another orgasm out of you.” He licked the shell of your ear and smacked your ass. You bucked and began to press harder at your clit, making you wiggle around and trying to press away from him.

“That’s a good girl. I knew you had it in you. You look so good like this, baby girl. You should see how your pussy taking this dick. It’s swallowing it, baby girl. Got me ready to nut, princess. But not till you give me one more, baby girl. Come on, give it to me, princess. Lemme hear you scream for me.”

Your noises were slightly muffled in the ground and he pulled your hair till you were on your knees and he was pounding up into you. He knocked your hand out of the way and started to harshly rub at your clit, making your back arch and he kissed your neck at first, but that quickly changed to sucking. You couldn’t help but to scream out for him, “Daddy!”

“That’s right, baby girl. Scream my name for me, baby girl. Cream all over this dick, princess.”

And you did, your head tilting forward as you panted, and convulsing around his cock as he came in you.

“That’s my baby girl.” He whispered, kissing your sweaty forehead and picking you up. He cleaned you both up and laid you down in bed. 

After about two hours of napping, you bravely asked him what was wrong. 

He rubbed at your back, kissing your neck softly, “I tried to hold back my anger, baby girl. I went to the gym and everything. But, baby girl it’s so hard. I’m much different from the man I used to be. And no one is giving me a chance to prove it, baby girl. No one.”

“I ain’t gonna lie to you, Erik. You did a lot of shit. I get that your heart was in the right place, but your course of action was wrong. It’s going to take some time for them to see you in a different light. But, you’ll always have me, baby. I promise.”


End file.
